This invention relates to new and useful improvements in mechanism for treating lumber such as painting, prepainting, sizing, or any type of coating.
Apparatuses have heretofore been employed for treating lumber for the purpose of painting it or otherwise applying a coating to it. Such apparatus employs mechanical conveyor means which grip the lumber pieces and pass them through paint applying chambers. In the use of this type of apparatus, it is required that the lumber pieces be held on the conveyor without damaging such pieces and it is further required that they be held for movement along the conveyor by a minimum area engagement so that the coating will cover substantially all the area of the pieces. In addition, it is required that substantially precise control be provided for the proper exposure of the lumber pieces to the coating. It is further required that efficient removal of excess coating liquid be accomplished particularly from lumber pieces which may be grooved or notched.